Nevertheless: Come Again?
by Emerald Sky
Summary: This is probably going to be the funniest stupid thing you've ever read. It returns.
1. AN

****

Nevertheless: Come Again?

__

~Emerald Sky

... ~*~ ...

*drops brain into a lifeless body and twists the head shut*

Lifeless body which appears to be Draco: *eye's snap open*

It's ALIIIVE! *evil cackle*

.

.

.

.

.

Yes, Nevertheless has returned with new fun and laughter. For those of you who have no clue, Nevertheless was my random funny fic which lived up 80 chapters and witnessed over 500 reviews...before it died. But I'm back and hopefully to stay!


	2. distasteful purple

****

Nevertheless: Come Again?

__

~Emerald Sky

... ~*~ ...

Harry: Yo Hermy, 'sup?

Hermione: Nuttin'. Ya know, jus' chillin'. Makin' dis potion...HEY! Ron, it's NOT supposed to be purple!

Ron: And?

Hermione: *sigh* I knew being your partner would have it's doubts...

Harry: *mutters to self* I was thinking of dying it purple...

Ron: Harry, your mad!

Hermione: Not you to Harry, the potions not supposed to be purple for the last time!

Ron: *stares at Hermione* Harry, no. I'm sorry but it just didn't look good purple the first time. It's not you.

Snape: Get out of here you three, potions ended a long while ago! OFF TO YOUR NEXT CLASS!

Ron: Come on Harry.

Harry: I said I'd walk with Draco.

Ron: Where is he anyway?

*Big loud engine sound emerges from distance* The three turned and watched as Draco drove by on a lawn mower.

Harry: Come again?

*crunching noise is heard*

Lavender: Oh man. *shouts after Draco* Hey Malfoy! Quite running over Neville will you?!

Draco: Sorry!

Neville: *moan*

Harry: *ignores scene* Well I thought my hair looked good purple.

Ron: Are we on the same page here?

...

Me and Katrina formed the plot this morning...well morning for me. I actually couldn't get to sleep last night because of these stomach pains I was having so I got up and got pain killers for it and talked with Kat for like two hours, then she had to scurry off to bed because it was bed time over there and so did I since it was around 5:30 and I had only gotton 2 hours sleep. I tried to get to sleep ...I really did...but I just had to write the chapter lol. I tend to forget these chapters when I think of them.


	3. to the purple pen!

****

Nevertheless: Come Again?

__

~Emerald Sky

... ~*~ ...

At the Great Hall during dinner...

Dumbledore: *rises and raises glass for a toast, everyone stands with their pumpkin juice in response* I have a toast to make today.

Snape: *rolls eyes* Here we go again...

Dumbledore: As I was...NOT discovering the uses of Mr. Black's bong when I stumbled upon this particular purple pen. *raises pen*

Malfoy: *shouts in anger* THAT'S MINE!

Dumbledore:...UH as I WASN'T looking through Mr. Malfoy's pockets I found it and began to use this pen all the time instead of my quill. I found it was faster and easier to write with, and with an odd color I have never wrote in before. You see as a child, I hadn't much color in my life ...

*half hour later*

Dumbledore: And that's how this purple pen changed my life! So you see children--

Snape: GET TO THE POINT.

Dumbledore: *clears throat and shoots fist in the air clutching the purple pen* TO THE PURPLE PEN!

*slopping noise fills hall as everyone shoots pumpkin juice goblets in the air in response and yell 'TO THE PEN!'*

Sirius: What did he say about my bong?

...

No, I'm not just obsessed with the color purple. 


	4. what color?

****

Nevertheless: Come Again?

~Emerald Sky

... ~*~ ...

Sirius: Harry, what color sperm?

Harry: WHAT?

Draco: He likes purple.

Sirius: Oh good! Draco, what color?

Draco: Penis color.

Sirius:...uuh right. *scribbles something on clip board*

Ron: *gasp* I want to see the results of your survey!

Sirius: *sigh* alright.

Ron: *scurries over and trips on something* oof...Hell? 

Draco: You tripped on a purple dildo...

Everyone: O__O

Hermione: *uncomfortable laugh* Now where did THAT come from??

Harry: *inches away* you scare me, girl.

...

this chapter was obviously identical to the flavour chapter from the first nevertheless.

__

Just then Sirius scurried by.

Harry: Sirius! YOUR ALIVE!

Sirius: no time to talk Harry, just answer the question.

Harry: what?

Sirius: What flavour condom?

Harry:...the hell?

Draco: He likes grape.

Sirius: Oh good! Draco, what flavour?

Draco: penis flavour.

Everyone stared.

oh memories...


	5. me glass eye!

****

Nevertheless: Come Again?

~Emerald Sky

... ~*~ ...

Harry, Draco, Ron and Seamus were sitting in the library when the lights went out for no apparent reason.

Harry: AHH! Where is everyone? HELLOOO!

Ron: I've gone blind...I knew this day was coming.

Draco: Who's this?

Harry: Me.

Draco:...Please don't hold my hand...

Harry: Hehe...Sorry...

*sounds of heavy marble dropping*

Seamus: IYEEE! Me glass eye!

*roll roll roll*

Draco: AAAHHH OOOF! Ow, I seemed to have slipped on some sort of marble.

Ron: *picks it up* OOOO a marble! *puts in pocket* 

The lights went on and Seamus was missing an eye.

Harry, Draco and Ron: AAAGGGHHH!

Later.

Harry: Hey Ron, wanna play marbles?

Ron: OKAY! *whips out marble from pocket* AAAGGGHHH!

Seamus: Me glass eye! 

Ron: .O *twitch*


	6. nothin' from no one foo'

****

Nevertheless: Come Again?

__

~Emerald Sky

... ~*~ ...

During dinner...

Harry: Yo, Ron closet? =D

Lavender: *squeal* There's an EYE in my pumpkin juice!

Seamus: That'd be mine, sorry.

Ron: Sure, Harry.

Draco: *smacks Ron over the head* What about ME?

Ron: Sorry Draco. 

Draco: =D

Ron: Come on Harry, let's make it quick.

Draco: XD

Harry: Can't get nothin' from no one foo'. 

Draco: Stop trying to be black Harry.

Harry: =( my bad.

Seamus: Why are you at the Gryffindor table Draco?

....

Lol Kendra, 'foo' 

You know the purple penis joke? Well it's I really didn't know where it orignally came from because it was just a weird joke between some of my friends (kendra, anne, savanah and cody) untill kendra claimed she discovered it and showed me where. XD OMG lol. Let's just say it has something to do with Retarded Animal Babys...Lol...kendra sent it to me . 

=DD

Sirius: Why am 'I' at the Gryffindor table? Why am I ALIVE?


	7. one hot chick

****

Nevertheless: Come Again?

~Emerald Sky

... ~*~ ...

Ron: Holy balls of fire! Take cover hot chick coming this way.

Seamus: Yes and we mean *makes fanning motion*

Harry: Really? 

Ron: On fire baby! *makes sizzling noises*

Draco: Who are you talking about--

Harry and Draco: *jaw drops in amazment* That is one hot chickidee.

*chicken on fire had ran by*

Harry: Aw man, Draco. It was totally checking you out dude.

Draco: What can I say? I'm one with the chicks.

Ron: Right on! *high fives Draco*

Draco:...What the hell was on your hand...

....

=D this one was formed with Pheobe Jayne/Our lovely firey chicken =D.


	8. just there

****

Nevertheless: Come Again?

~Emerald Sky

... ~*~ ...

Harry: Uh ...Ron?

Ron: What?

Harry: You got....purple...*points to lip* ...just there.

Ron:...oh.

Harry: Oh...and there.

Ron: right. Got it.

Harry: And there....

Ron:...*blush*

Harry:...WHY THERE?

Ron:...err I don't really know...

Draco: *skips by*

Harry: Hey Draco, you have a little purple...just there...


	9. dear reviewers

****

Nevertheless: Come Again?

__

~Emerald Sky

... ~*~ ...

Okay, just so the people that don't know, know. I DID NOT delete Nevertheless! Now why would I do that?? It was reported and fanfiction.net deleted it. So, there. I almost cried the night they froze my account! lol. NO YOU KNOW. I DIDN'T delete the fic, some little fuck head who decided that fic shouldn't be on fanfiction.net, did. That's that. 


	10. bras DO matter

****

Nevertheless: Come Again?

__

~Emerald Sky

... ~*~ ...

Ron:...HERMIONE. You look...different.

Draco: Yeah. What you do?

Harry: Did your neck grow taller?

Draco: O__O

Hermione:...er no. I'm not wearing a bra today.

Draco: That explains alot...

So you see ladies and gentlemen. Bra's DO matter. In various ways.

Draco: What a retarded message.

Harry: I like it. =D there should be messages at the end of EVERY chapter! =D

And so you see ladies and gentlemen. Messages DO matter.

Draco: knock it off.

And so you see ladies and gentlemen --

Draco: I said knock it off.


	11. poetry by Draco Malfoy

****

Nevertheless: Come Again?

__

~Emerald Sky

... ~*~ ...

Poetry by Draco Malfoy

__

No one knows this pain.

This feeling.

It bleeds never ending.

Ripping your skin open everytime you make the wrong move.

This wound will never heal...

This is one damn papercut...


	12. mistletoe

****

Nevertheless: Come Again?

__

~Emerald Sky

... ~*~ ...

Seamus ran up to Draco and gave him a biiig wet kiss.

Draco: O__O. Okay, there HAS to be a reason for THAT.

Seamus giggled.

Seamus: Mistletoe! *runs off*

Draco: Ug. *looks up to see mistletoe* HEY ROOONN!

Ron: WHAT? *runs over*

Draco gave Ron a biiig wet kiss.

Ron: *punches Draco in the face* What the fuck was that for?

Draco: Mistletoe! *looks up to find no mistletoe*

Draco: O_o;; *nervous grin*


	13. the return of the mistletoe

****

Nevertheless: Come Again?

__

~Emerald Sky

... ~*~ ...

Harry gave Draco a biiig kiss.

Draco:...umm

Harry: MISTLETOE!

Draco: *looks up to find mistletoe*

later at potions...

Goyle went to give Draco a biiig kiss.

Draco: HELL?

Goyle: Mistletoe.

Draco: *looks up to find mistletoe* O.O this can't possibly be following me can it?

A chicken on fire ran by clutching something pink.

Chicken: BEEECCOOOOCCKK

Sirius: Stop that chicken it has my bong!

Draco: ...I need to run a loooong bath.

Sirius: OOOHHH DRRAAAACOOOO. Mistletoooooe....

...

these last few chapters suck considering I made you all wait so long. XD sorry. I've been err....busssyy...with the...er...holidays. o_O 

HI KATRINA!!!!!


	14. penis enlargement pills

****

Nevertheless: Come Again?

__

~Emerald Sky

... ~*~ ...

Draco: What happens when girls take penis enlargement pills?

Ron:...good question.

Harry: They grow a penis of course =D

Hermione: *scurries past*

Ron: Hermione, wait! Something fell out of your pocket!!

Draco: ....

Ron: ..It's...penis enlargement pills??

Hermione: Oops, silly me. Better return this to ...er...Seamus...


	15. HP

****

Nevertheless: Come Again?

__

~Emerald Sky

... ~*~ ...

Muggle #1: Guess what I brought home!?

Muggle #2: What? An alien you found in the forest that you lured home with skittles?

Muggle #1: No, even better! I did lure him home with skittles though.

Muggle #2 Then what is it?

Muggle #1: Come on out little guy!

Harry: *approaches out of closet eating skittles off of the floor*

Muggle #1: I found hung over Harry Potter!

Muggle #2: That's not Harry Potter!

Muggle #1: Yes it is.

Muggle #2: Can it even talk?

Muggle #1: Not sure, lets see. Come on, can you say something little guy?

Harry: *dramatically and slowly raises index finger and points out window* HP. phone hooome...

Muggle #2: WHAT?

Muggle #1: Maybe he wants more food.

Harry: H.P phone hooome.

Muggle #1: I don't understand what he's trying to tell us!

Harry: Aw damn it. Just give me the fucking phone you retards.

...

You folks really wouldn't understand this if you haven't seen the movie E.T. XD


	16. the new age

****

Nevertheless: Come Again?

__

~Emerald Sky

... ~*~ ...

Ron: SOO DRACO...who'd you kiss at midnight last night?

Draco: Why would I want to kiss someone at midnight...

Harry: It was the new year...

Draco:...ooooooooh...so today is jan. 1st?

Ron: Yep. *bumps into what appears to be a metal box* Damn it Neville. 

Metal box: Sorry Ron. 

Draco: Neville's a robot? WHAT YEAR IS THIS? *runs to boys washroom*

Hermione: Be safe Draco! Don't drink and fly!

...

Emerald Sky: no comment.


	17. Draco's secret companions

****

Nevertheless: Come Again?

__

~Emerald Sky

... ~*~ ...

Ron: OOOOoooOOO look what I found in Draco's bed! *evil grin*

Draco: Why the hell were you in my bed?

Harry: XD Teddy bears?

Draco: O__O uuumm...those aren't mine.

Ron: *flips over one of the teddy's tags which say property of Draco Malfoy* are you suuurre?? *attempts to rip bears heads off*

Draco: NOOO! My companions!

Harry: O.o

Draco: *steals bears back and runs off*

Ron: Watch out for that tree!

Draco: What tree? 

BAANNNGG

Draco:...oh that tree....

Sirius: Why is there a tree in Hogwarts?

Metal box/Neville: ^^; oh, that'd be mine. 

Everyone: O__O


	18. nevertheless fansite XD

no this isn't a real update -___-  
  
just wanted you to know that if you were still interested, i've posted nevertheless on a quicky site i made. the url is in my review for the chapter since fanfiction wont let me post the url. pweeaasee sign ma guestbook =DD i hope to get the fanart section up soon, so check back fer when i have that up. if there's any broken links just let me know and i'll fix them =DD 


	19. high on da pink monkey bong

****

Nevertheless: Come Again?

__

~Emerald Sky

... ~*~ ...

Emerald: AAHH IT'S MOVING *bashes fic over the head with a frying pan*

Nevertheless: Ow __O

Yep...back in business...

~

Draco: matches =D

Harry: shit shit who the fuck gave Draco matches?

Ron: ....guys....alot of things rhyme with purple...^_^ rhyimings fun

Draco: you know what else is fun?

Ron: rhyming with purple?

Draco: burning things =D

Harry: shit shit don't let Draco light one of those

Ron: I should write a poem...about purple...

Sirios: the author forgot how to spell my name 

Hairy: everyone knows how to spell MY name

Ron: the following rhyme with purple... furple...murple...durple...lurple

Sirrus: cool

Ron: churple...

Siriouse: Malfoy your hairs all...flamey

Draco: wicked =D

Ron: kurple...burple....turple...hurple...yurble--hey where's the bong

Voldemort: my bad

everyone: O__O

Voldemort: =D trippin on da goooooOOOOooo' shit

Harry: shit shit that's our shit

Draco: shut up Potter

Voldemort: Yeah

Harry: WHAT WANNA GO?

Voldemort: Chill out man we got 'til seventh year for that shit

Draco: Fuck..what was that thing?

Ron: thing?

Draco: you know that thing you do...

Ron: no...

Draco: when your on fire

Ron: Stop drop and roll?

Draco: Righto

Sugar Kat: TUBULAR DUDES!

Siririririririririri-pppppoooooooooooooooooooooooooppppiiieeeeeeeeeee: Man, give the bong back

Harry: what bong ^_^

Snape: I feel like running around naked...

Ron: you should ^_^

Sirisss: Yeah, you should...ever since Voldemort came it's been a bit crowded

Voldemort: Hell I was here the whole fucking time moron. 

Harry: Well I vote Voldemort out.

Voldemort: I vote YOU out POTTER!

Ron: I vote me and Snape out ^_^

Draco: OUCH I vote the matches

Harry: Can I change my vote? My pants are on fire

Serious: Sure after you give me back the bong.

Harry: What bong ^_^

Ron: Whoevers reading this has no life...

Draco: No, they have a wonderful life =D

Ron: er why?

Draco: Because I'M in it =D

Readers: *leave fic*

Readers: *not before reviewing of course* =DD

---

ookay for the site, i DID post the URL wrong or somfin so just check my review for this chapter for the URL. I'll post some of my Nevertheless fanart on it if you guys sign my guestbook =D LUV YA!!

|

|

V *hint hint*


	20. Ron's purple poem

****

Nevertheless: Come Again?

__

~Emerald Sky

... ~*~ ...

oh yeah...and for the record you guys, I know how to spell Sirius' name, it was just sort of a typo and i stuck with it ^-~

~

Purple

by Ronald Weasley

Everything rhymes with purple,

from burple to murple to churple.

I'm sure they're in the dictionary because

I don't know the meaning to those urples

Draco: Ron, you suck as at poetry

Ron: ^_^ and?

...

Sirius: okay the REAL point of this chapter is let you all know that reviews don't let you post a www. without removing two of the w's sooo the address is just basically =DD but no seriously, the REAL REAL REAL point of this chapter was to inform you that I have my original name back ^_^


	21. totally awsome slytherin backpacks

****

Nevertheless: Come Again?

__

Emerald Sky

... ...

Ron: Hey Draco guess WHAAATT???

Draco: What?

Ron: It's my birthday and not yours =P

Draco: Are you having a party =D

Ron: ..err yeah...

Draco: Am I invited?

Ron: Do you have a totally awsome Slytherin backpack?

Draco:...OO a what?

Ron: er...nevermind I'm not having a party...

Draco:...umm kay...

. . .

yeah kay not much of an update but i think i'll continue it in the next chapter Slytherin backpacks are SO cool....


	22. typical ship

****

Nevertheless: Come Again?

__

Emerald Sky

... ...

Draco: sorry, it just won't work! I can't see you anymore! I know...I'm hurt to. Please don't cry. I'll still see you around...I just can't be with you! I'm being tormented for it! We have to move on, be with different people. I told you not to cry!

Harry: Draco stop talking to the mirror.

. . .

heh...not much of an update... just a bit of Draco/Draco for you =D


	23. a very thankful thank you

**Nevertheless: Come Again?**

Emerald Sky

... ...

Thank you to all my reviewers and readers I love the reviews a million times more than you probably love my fic =D if you love it at all. Some of my flames make me crack up laughing because the funny thing about them is that they're most of the time true lol So, flame all you wish I don't care really...

Buutt as for my pretty reviews I feel sooo loved you guys =D I can just picture me sitting on my big purple thrown with my Nevertheless stars fanning me with giant foreign palm leaves and all my little reviewers dancing around me and praising me joyfully =D No really, more so in reality you'd probably all me throwing rocks or pineapples at my head for not updating XD

hhmm maybe I should update...

Draco: ...DID I HEAR THE WORD UPDATE? =DD beam

Emerald: ....O.O no....no you didn't

Draco: T-T -slumps away-

ps: T-T -- shitty crying face...

Fanfiction.net took away my pretty stars and other useful characters sooo everythings a little different now...in a very annoying matter...


	24. mother of merlin

****

Nevertheless: Come Again?

__

Emerald Sky

... ...

Ron: HOLY! some prick burnt down all the closets!

Harry: .O burnt down a closet you say?

Ron: who would do such a thing?

Draco: mother of god... I mean merlin...

Harry: merlin?

Draco: It's what we say instead of god =D we have no god

Harry: then...who's the mother of merlin?

Draco:....

Snape: McGonagal XD ! -giggle-

McGonagal: I heard that sonny!

Draco:...errr annyyywayyy back to the closet thing...

Ron: we need somewhere new -whisper whisper-

Harry: -nod-

Draco: what? you guys! where is it? hellooo? what are you talking about? hey no secrets!

Ron: =D okay so meet there instead Harry -wink- after dinner

Draco: O.o WHAAAAAAT? what are you whispering about?

Ron: your surprise birthday party =D

Draco: okay =D

Harry: moron! honestly that is the lamest excuse, your birthday was a couple months ago!

Draco:...okay =D


	25. a turn that will never take place

****

Nevertheless: Come Again?

__

Emerald Sky

... ...

Emerald: As an author, I'm getting bored of writing over one hundred chapters (including my first Nevertheless) so things are going to take an exciting thrillful turn =D SO exciting that your just going to piss yourself in suspense =D SO thrillful you'll have your ass on the end of your seat through EVERY chapter =D

Draco: .O soooo.... what is this 'exciting piss yourself suspense, thrillful ass on the end of your seat' turn of events?

Emerald: Why a new writing style of course

Draco: Mother of merlin, you could that be anymore thrilling?

Emerald: NOPE =D so on with the chapter!

**__**

It was a muggy, steamy summer day. Everyone was cooped up in Potions lesson when it started to get unbearably hot.

Ron: IT'S GETTING HOT IN HERE! SO TAKE OFF ALL YOUR CLOTHES!

Emerald: RON! I have a new writing technique now =P get with the program!

Ron: I am gettin so hot. I'm gonna take my clothes off =D

Sirius: Please don't

Draco: That song sucks anyway

Emerald: SHUT UP

-silence-

Emerald: Thank you =D

**__**

I hunched over the desk, vision patchy from the heat. My palms, clammy and sticky, were pressed against the desk's cool surface. Sweat dripping over my

Ron: BODAY!

Draco: Oh no -.-

Ron: Dancing getting just a little NAUGHTAY. Wanna get dirrtay!

Emerald: -evil glare- RON!

-silence-

Emerald: THANK YOU...well that beginning was getting a little to steamy anyway =D

**__**

He was a boy, she was a girl.

Ron: CAN I MAKE IT ANYMORE OBVIOUS?

Draco: OH GOOD GOD!

Ron: He was a punk, she did ballet. What more can I say?

Draco: ...I MEAN MERLIN =D

Ron: He wanted her, she'd never tell, secretly she wanted him as well.

Draco: Remember? Because we have no god

Ron: But all of her friends, stuck up there nose, they had a problem with his baggy clothes --

Emerald: SHUUUTTT UPPPP!!!

-silence-

**__**

She unfolded a piece of crumpled parchment and smoothed it's creases. Salty tears rolled down her stinging flesh and dotted the page as she placed the tip of her quill on the parchment. She wrote: I played with your heart--

Ron: Got lost in the game =D

Sirius: Oh baby, baby

Draco: Oops, you think I'm in love

Ron: That I'm sent from abooooveeee

Emerald: I'm not that innocent!-- UHHmm I mean QUIET!

-silence-

Emerald: Okay writers block, thanks alot you guys

Ron: Any time =D Now can we go for ice cream?

. . .

****

Disclaimer that I think is important for the content of this chapter: Song lyrics and music belong to:

"Hot in Herre" by Nelly, "Dirrty" by Christina Aguilera, "Sk8er Boi" by Avril Lavinge and "Oops...I Did It Again" by Britney Spears

Basically for this chapter I picked songs that mainly everyone knew, none in which I like personally.

**__**

Thanks goes to...

mOrOn(Glad you enjoyed the fic. I liked your reviews because you actually listed your favourite chapters =D It interests me to see what you all think is funny and unfunny. Thanks alot!) **Mr Padfoot1**(I'm happy to see that you all don't mind the randomness of it =D It's actually why I get flames most of the time =D Thanks for the review! 3) **shimmering dragon**(I'm happy to see that you liked that chapter =D mostly because I had major writers block when I wrote it XD) **Sugar kat**(shoves amber into closet with Draco =D loves ya!) **ash vault rose garden**(lol! Thanks for the review!) **meenyrocks**(Yes I noticed that to myself, but as I said before I had major writers block and forced myself to write that unfunny chapter and post it just for the sake of updating =D) **phoebe666**(I'm pretty sure that saying was out there before I wrote it. But I never saw it before, I just started to say mother of God alot lately and when I went to go write that in a fic of mine I was working on I remembered that they said Merlin instead. lol thanks for the review =D) **Lil' Bode**(omg I 3 the word hella =D having a review with the word hella in it made my day =D thank you very much) **Sweet Sorrow1**(-dances around under palm leaves- yay =D) **Noelle Andrews**(-dodges rocks and pineapples- you NED me? =D and what were you saying about me not using the stars anymore?) **meenyrocks..again**(I agree -forms angry mob with meenyrocks and chases after fanfiction.net staff with pineapples and rocks- sorry about the short chapter! hopefully this ones longer!) **Mr Padfoot1..again**(=D buy me one to!) **Katie**(lol! Thanks for the lovely review, it certainly made my day!) **natyslacks**(I'm not quite sure anymore, I use to see them around lots two years ago =D but that was two years ago. I want one to! 3)

**__**

Flamers...

Serpencencia(It's nice you found my fic funny and all but I don't understand why you would stop reading because of that. Honestly, ever comical thing now a days has 'black humour' now. It's just typical for EVERYONE to find it funny once and a while even if it's being a bit sterotypish. If it annoys you that much don't complain to me about it! Complain to the first person to ever make fun of black people and most likely everyone else because I'm not the only one =P Thanks for the flame by the way, never actually had a REAL one in a long time.)

Ron: Do you think they have purple ice cream?


	26. Harry's reading corner

****

Nevertheless: Come Again?

Emerald Sky

... ...

harry: welcome to our random update/"Harry's Reading Corner" where we discuss a series of books

ron: mainly being the "Harry Potter" series..

harry: but before we begin we should warn you of two things

ron: not that I mind discussing the "Harry Potter" books

harry: one of the two being that, yes, there will be a lack of constant updates after this

ron: because, you know I co-star in it and all

harry: second being that the fics probably going to be deleted for being a 'script' form of fic which is no longer supporting

ron: -gasp- WHAT?! no one bothered to inform that moneyless red head?!

harry: not really..

ron: HOW ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THIS?!? We'll be deleted .. AGAIN! Doomed! Doomed to rot in Emerald's fanfiction folder! Doomed to rot there until the sixth book hits stores!

harry: .. there ARE other fanfic's out there ron..

ron: no ron fanfics T.T... -hints readers to write ron fanfics-

harry: you can.. co-star in them =)

ron: CO-STAR???? ... i'm good at that =)

harry: ANYWAY, the guest of our reading corner today is .. draco malfoy everyone =)

readers: -cheer for draco-

draco: .. why am I here again?

harry: to tell us your thoughts or comments of the first book of the series =)

draco: what IS this?

harry: -sigh- CLEARLY THAT HUGE HOME-MADE BANNER ABOVE YOUR THICK HEAD CAN CLARIFY THAT! -points to huge red banner reading "Harry's Reading Corner"

draco: can I leave now?

emerald: -jab-

harry: oh, and we give mrs. weasley credit for making us the banner -.-

emerald: -jab jab-

harry: because she thought our reading corner was... 'cute'

draco: great, now can I go?

harry: not until you tell us any comments you had on the book.

draco: "comments"? COMMENTS? I'll give you some "comments"...i've got a flame actually.

jk: hey no flaming!

draco: first of all, I did NOT appear in the book at ALL as much as I would have liked. I was only there so I could have a fight with harry. And I think she forgot to add how terribly good looking I am in the book, the series for that matter. I also wish I had been a seeker in that book, also that they somehow invented a better broom than Harry's at the time so that I could have bought it. And that I won the house cup--

harry: do YOU have any comments ron?

ron: i ate lots of chocolate frogs... yeah it was a good year .. BOOK.

harry: so your saying out of all the adventure and mystery in the book you liked the chocolate that most?

draco: HEY YOUR NOT EVEN PAYING ATTENTION!

harry: yeah you can leave now

draco: NO

harry: ..it also says in the book that I wonder if sometimes snape can read minds... which of course you learn --

ron: SPOILER --

harry: ... in the fifth book later..

ron: wait a minute...so snape can read minds? ... CRICKEY! NO WONDER HE WAS REALLY UNCOMFORTABLE AROUND ME TODAY IN CLASS! O.O

harry: -backs away from ron- so, I guess that's pretty much all there is to say .. i mean, you all have your own opinions and all..

draco: HEY I DIDN'T GET TO FINISH MY FLAME!

harry: so that sums up "Harry's Reading Corner"... aside the fact that on page 53 while listing our school supplies it says '1 wand' twice. Therefore, 1 and 1 make two so --

ron: WHAT?! We needed TWO wands?!?! No wonder I suck at school! I've been doing it all wrong!

harry: come back some other time for another chapter of "Harry's Reading Corner" where we will be discussing the second book

ron: so you need TWO wands to make Draco's pajamas to go purple?!


End file.
